


Run Wild.

by raayychlu4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Cigarettes, Clubbing, F/M, First Meetings, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of DaiSuga, Mentions of Daishou suguru, Mentions of Yamaka Mika, Panic Attacks, Past Violence, Relationship(s), Tsukishima's past relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raayychlu4/pseuds/raayychlu4
Summary: They’ve both suffered from bad relationships, Tsukishima even more so. Burdened by their past, they are both healing from their exs; by chance encounter, they meet in the club. Kuroo finds Tsukishima hurdled in a corner, his tall lengthy body curled into a small frame, cigarettes scattered on the ground. Is this a coincidence? Or are they meant to help each other heal from their wounds?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> The title came from Hardwell and Jake Reese's Run Wild. I was out for a run one day and this song shuffled on and I thought, how dramatic it would be if Kuroo pulled Tsukki along out of the club, just as the beat drops for this song :P This is just short little story that stemmed from my imagination, so it wouldn't be touching on their relationship, but more of how they met!  
> Rated mature for use of cigarettes and alcohol!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short introduction/build-up before the main scene - them meeting. Tbh I don't know how the formatting works so I apologise for the mess!

The sound of late-summer rain tipping down against the glass is all Tsukishima could focus on while trying to draft his report on paper. _So much for being the quietest spot in school._ He gazes out into the rain, a moment of distraction from the work he has been doing for the last hour. This part of the school where rarely anyone passes by, a hidden gem he has found amongst the noisy university kids – is his personal safe haven. At the end of the corridor on the 5th floor, no one notices the door on the right, an extension of the building, a place where hardly one wanders, with no classrooms or lecture halls, it is all but study pods and tables. No one else knows about his secret hiding spot, besides his best friend, Yamaguchi, and – much to his misery, his high school teammates who have also enrolled in the same university as him – Hinata and Kageyama.

Tsukishima places his headphones back onto his head and hits the shuffle button on Spotify; listening to music helps him focus, as he picks up his notebook to look at the content he’s drafted on paper and starts entering words into a document on his laptop. Steady hits on the keyboard continue as Mozart’s Lacrimosa fades out to silence. Suddenly, the rhythm of a [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/2D20D6gxMn8iJV4ij30DIV?si=fbgJMo94TlyGcKyUwfn-tw) he has not heard – ~~avoided~~ – for the longest of time, starts playing and he immediately freezes in place while he taps open the app, realising he hit the shuffle on his whole library of songs instead of his study playlist. The memories he has been trying to push away start flooding his senses and he feels his entire being starting to become numb as his breath hitches and his fingertips grow cold, despite the soft cream knitted sweater he is wearing – and start to tremble.

Thankfully, before he could spiral further down into memory lane and lose himself in a stream of negativity, a familiar voice overrides his panic.

“Oi, Tsukishima!”

It puts a brake on all the running in his mind. Slowly, he pulls on his sweater sleeves and a pair of icy cold eyes turn to look at Hinata.

“It’s amazing how loud you can be for someone so small.”

Hinata’s eyebrows twitch in irritation, “Well I’ve been calling your name while you stare off into space, rudely ignoring my presence.”

“It’s not my fault you are never in my periphery.”

“Why yo--!”

Tsukishima shifts his attention from the annoying ball of orange in front of him to a pair of blueberry eyes behind. “Can I be of any service, King?”

“No. We are just here to say something.”

Tsukishima’s attention turns back to the orange tuft of hair in front of him, “Yeah! We’re here to tell you that Suga-senpai is visiting Daichi in town and they are inviting us to the club tonight!”

“What makes you think I’ll tag along?”

“Oh no no! Yamaguchi has already agreed on your behalf and we are just here to let you know!”

“Wha-“ But before he could finish his sentence, Hinata bounces off together with Kageyama behind him.

“See you at 7pm tonight, Stingyshima! Pre-drinks at the riverbank!”

Great. _Just great_ , he thinks. Has anyone ever thought about whether he wants this? Besides, who thought that having pre-drinks by the river would be a good idea after this storm? He grabs his phone to send Yamaguchi – traitor – a text and gets an immediate response, almost as if his best friend has been waiting for his message:

 **Tsukki (13:23)** : Wtf, Yamaguchi.

**Yams (13:24)** : I’m sorry, Tsukki! |▽//)

**Yams (13:25)** : You’ve been working so hard this week, Tsukki!

You need to take a break!

Besides, when was the last time you went out with us to the club?

This would be great!

**Tsukki (13:27)** : I don’t know about that Yamaguchi…

This would be a bad decision. As much as he feels and he knows that he is exhausted, burying himself in work, he knows Yamaguchi is right. He does need a break, even if this is not the kind of break that he was thinking of. Meeting up with his seniors does sound exciting, as he is curious to consult Daichi with choosing which electives to take up next semester. _How bad could it go?_ He thinks. Perhaps he could believe that going back to the club after a year wouldn’t be as bad as he thinks it will be, with the company he is going with this time.

*

“AYEEEE BROOO!”

There is no mistaking the loud voice that is Bokuto Koutarou. Kuroo lifts his head up from where he buried in his economics textbook. Seeing Bokuto, his best friend and closest bro briskly walking towards hi, with a huge smile on his face is enough to invoke a grin out of Kuroo.

“What’s up, Bo! What are you doing here in the business faculty?”

“Nothing much, I was just passing by on my way to meet Akaashi at the entrance, but I thought I’d come say hi!”

“Aw man, you really put the feelings into my heart, Bo.”

Kuroo’s grin becomes wider as he clutches his chest dramatically and flutters his eyelashes. Perplexed, Bokuto tilts his head to the left, an owlish behaviour if you asked Kuroo, and said:

“I’m cool with you, but you know I only have feelings for Akaashi, right?”

This caused Kuroo to erupt into laughter, and heads turn to see what caused the cackling laughter of a hyena.

“Anyone could see that you only have eyes for him, bro. Even a blind man could feel the love for Akaashi radiating off you,” he jokes.

Bokuto, lets out a wide smile and goes “Hey, actually! Akaashi and I are thinking of heading to the club tonight together with some of the team! Well but by some I mean just Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Daisho…”

“Yeah sure, Bo.”

“Aite! See’ ya!! I’ll drop you a text when we’re reaching! Oh, you could invite Kenma along too!”

“Nah, I don’t think he’ll be happy or comfortable with me dragging him to the club.”

Kuroo waves as Bokuto walks away towards the door, headed towards where Akaashi is. How he wishes he has someone like that to love him, and for him to love too. How long has it been since he has let himself loose in the club? It’s been months since the last relationship he was in, where he was dumped because they felt like he wasn’t making enough time for them and how he doesn’t love them as much, how annoying his jokes and insults are. It is painful, for Kuroo to have all these criticism on his personality thrown in his face. Maybe it is time to move on. Twirling his pen in his hand, Kuroo daydreams, thinking of an unknown face smiling at him on mornings, laughing at his jokes and retorting to his insults with something of their own. Unbeknownst to himself, a soft smile started to form on his face as he imagines a future with someone who can complement him like he complements them.


	2. High on Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima meets a person from the past he wants to avoid. Kuroo is there for spontaneous adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the songs that inspired the scenes in this songs are linked, and the texts that are ~~struck out~~ are the BGM playing in the club! You may skip the ones in the middle, but I really recommend listening to "Run Wild" while reading the last feel lines because uwu feels!! It's what got me writing this whole fic.

**Yamaguchi (18:43)** : C’MON TSUKKI, WE ARE LATE!

I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!

Tsukishima sighs as he puts on a white shirt and chooses his accessories. A gold elk collar lapel chain, golden studs in his ears, and a small bangle on his right forearm. Despite being uninterested and not looking forward to a night of loud music blaring in his ears and heavy bass, Tsukishima will dress for the club. He is not one to show up looking shabby just because of his reluctance to attend.

He takes a last look at himself in the mirror, fluffs his hair and grabs his wallet, cigarette box and keys before heading to the door.

“I’m coming. Stop spamming my phone and banging on my door, Yamaguchi.”

“How would I know if you’re actually coming or not if I don’t do these?”

“Maybe you should’ve asked before you agreed on my behalf.”

Yamaguchi huffs. Despite everything, Tsukishima knows that whatever Yamaguchi does is all for the good of him. When his best friend moved into the apartment beside his a year ago when he was at his lowest, he has never been more grateful. Living alone has its perks and it gives him the freedom, but when he broke up with his ex of 2 years, he has never felt lonelier and more suffocated. But through it all, it was the two volleyball idiots and Yamaguchi that helped him pull through and got him out of the dark abyss of his own mind.

Thankfully, their apartments are in a central area, and it made getting to where the club is convenient by train. Tsukishima hopes his best friend does not notice too much of his reluctance – trying to stall for time by taking his own sweet time getting ready – and prays that tonight would be bearable for him. Within half an hour, they alighted at the platform and made their way to the riverbanks. Before he could even see any of their friends, of course, it had to be Hinata to scream his name.

“TSUKISHIMAAAAAAAAA!”  
  


With practiced ease, Tsukishima side steps to avoids the orange ball running towards him.

  
“I bet you’re late on purpose!”

Ignoring Hinata, Tsukishima heads over to where Sugawara is sitting with Daichi, a bottle of barcadi in his hands. This leaves Yamaguchi to cool the orange head down, while he looks at the bottles of drinks around their little group. Barcadi, Whisky and soda for mixing.

“Are you sure this isn’t too much for 5?” He asks.

“Aw, come on Tsukishima! I hardly visit you guys here!” Sugawara laughs as he pours Tsukishima a cup of rum mixed with soda.

“I’m not even sure we are allowed to do this by the riverbanks. Can’t we just drink at the club?”

Sugawara looks at him in disbelief. “You’ve got to live a little! It’s more fun to stumble into the club tipsy before partying away.”

With the slight rosy cheeks on Sugawara, Tsukishima wonders if his senior is more than a little tipsy. Daichi gave him a small little smile _. I guess I could ask him about classes another day._

At the speed Sugawara, Yamaguchi and Hinata are gulping down drinks, it is no surprise that the group is at the entrance of the club “Gomi-suteba” by 9pm. As he makes it to the front of the queue, the loud [music](https://open.spotify.com/track/1geovaCdfs5fSa4NNgFPVe?si=RjVuCjdUS2aBILtefqpLbw) could be heard, and the ground shook as though there was an earthquake. Perhaps he is a tiny bit tipsy if he could think this feels like an earthquake. The bouncer at the door was a large man, who looked like he could stop a truck in its tracks. Pushing that scary thought to the back of his mind, Tsukishima extends his arm for the bouncer to give him a metallic red entry tag. Upon entering, the music hits him straight in the face and oh how he has missed this feeling. He could feel the bass tremors, the music running in his veins. He hasn’t been to the club since breaking up, nor has he listened to club music since then, but how he really missed this.

“Tsukki!”

Yamaguchi yelled from the left. How long has he been standing there? There were already shots and bottles on the table Yamaguchi was at. Apparently, they were lucky enough to get an empty table and without hesitating, Tsukishima pushed passed the crowds to his friends. However, just as he was about to make it to the table, black messy hair came into his vision and he tripped over his own feet, knocking the stranger right in the shoulder with his face.

 _Oh. This is a really devilish handsome stranger._ He thought as he pushes his glasses back into place.

“Woah there. Are you all right?”

~~‘And I can feel your pulse kickstarting this lifeless soul’ ([song](https://open.spotify.com/track/0SWR0r19WhdCRFzkxBlYJW?si=3tk_DrO3RXiDaYngs1CUVQ))~~

This devilish stranger had a really deep voice to match his alluring charming grin. The sudden beat drop pulled him back into reality and he hastily made his way towards the table with a simple “Sorry,” mumbled to the stranger.

* * *

“Kuroo-chan!”

Oikawa called out. I really should’ve stayed home tonight, what was I thinking, going out to the club with these couples. Keeping his thoughts to himself, Kuroo gave Oikawa and his partner, Iwaizumi a huge smile.

“HEY HEY HEY!” Bokuto yelled from the entrance of the club. Huh, seems like he and Akaashi have already made it in.

“I got us a table! Keiji is waiting inside, come in!”

Not to be a narcissist, however, Kuroo has to say that his group of friends (and himself) are really good looking and the number of heads that turn to look at them entering the club justifies that thought that he has. If someone has to bear the blame, put it on the black skinnies and leather jacket accentuating his toned thighs. Oikawa and Iwaizumi themselves are show-stoppers too(most probably Oikawa who picked out their outfits), with their white and turquoise coordinates. But of course, no one can match the beauty of Akaashi Keiji - sitting by the table in satin black and gold – under Bokuto’s protective arm. Honestly, Kuroo has no idea how both of them makes such an amazing couple. Even Daishou, this snake, is looking dapper in his emerald dress shirt, his partner, Mika, by his side in a pale peach dress.

Looking at the company he is in, Kuroo smiles. Just before he could even reach the table, a sudden impact throws him off. _Son of A---_

He was ready to curse and throw daggers at the person who bumped into him this early in the night, but those golden curls and amber eyes rendered him speechless. It was as if a Greek god has graced him with their humble presence. Not even Akaashi (who he believed is the most beautiful person he has met till date) holds a candle beside this beautiful man.

“Woah there. Are you all right?” Kuroo manages to exhale out, while holding on to this golden God’s arm. It was as if time stopped for the both of them, Kuroo is not sure if he felt it or if it was a figment of his imagination, but he swears there was electricity, a spark between them. Cringe all you want, but Kuroo is a hopeless romantic and he believes in no such thing as coincidences, only fate. Bumping into golden God is fate. However, before he could invite him over to their table, said golden God made a quick dash towards a table at the further back.

“Bro what was that!” Bokuto came up to Kuroo, arm slung across his shoulder as they both kept their eyes on the direction golden God went to.

“I don’t know, Bo… I think… He’s hot.”

“Aw! Hey maybe you’ll meet him on the dance floor later tonight!”

“Yeah, I sure hope so Bo.”

Kuroo gazes longingly at the back of this golden God’s hair.

* * *

_I can’t believe that just happened, I never should’ve drunk so much before coming in, fun my ass what the hell Suga-senpai, this is humiliating._ Tsukishima’s mind replays the whole entire scene non-stop, as if it was the only thing he could remember; while he downs his third shot for the night. Was it the third? He doesn’t know, with his mind only thinking about the stranger, he is unable to keep count on how much alcohol he’s drinking tonight. He’ll probably regret this in the morning, but all he needs right now is to forget how embarrassing that moment was.

“Tsukishima? Is there something wrong?” Daichi reached over to stop his hands. “You’ve been downing shots for a while now; you didn’t even notice the rest going to the dance floor did you?”

True enough, he looks around and it was only Daichi and him at the table.

“You know, Suga gave you quite a bit before this as well, try to moderate yourself, would you?”

Heeding Daichi’s advice and trying to calm himself down, Tsukishima drowns himself in the music blasting.

~~‘Everybody get low, everybody get down, everybody get low, are you ready right now~~

~~Three two one are you ready let’s go!’ ([song](https://open.spotify.com/track/5thPxMWhtAW4z2jVdfl4Z3?si=KDOLHn4mRi6uDq-4nJzB4g))~~

Tsukishima’s eyes scanned the dance floor, searching for Yamaguchi. Instead, what his amber eyes find are a pair of hazel ones looking back at him, focusing on him so much while dancing – as if inviting to join the stranger on the dance floor – ignoring the attention being thrown at him. _There it is again, its almost as if there are only us in this room_. Tsukishima couldn’t stand it. He took a shot, trying his best to deny the attraction he feels towards this stranger. It’s stupid. They’ve just bumped into each other and that was rude of him, he shouldn’t be so attracted to that messy bed hair. _Did this guy even take any effort on taming his hair? Probably if he did not spend so much time dressing up he could have used that time and effort on his hair instead_ , Tsukishima thought as he moved his gaze away. He’s contented like this. He is just here to enjoy the loud music and the heavy bass, he does not need to head to the dance floor or entertain anyone.

Lost in his own world with Daichi beside him keeping a lookout for their friends, Tsukishima did not expect a loud slam on the table from a beautiful stranger.

“Daichi!”

The beautiful stranger exclaims, eyes half-lidded, almost as if he was drunk. Behind him, another man in matching colours as this beauty comes up, strong arms supporting this person by the waist.

“Oikawa.”

“If you’re here, I am assuming Suga-chan is here as well. Where is my Suga-chan!”

“I’m sorry, Daichi. Oikawa has a bit too much to drink tonight.” The other man says.

“No worries, Iwaizumi. Suga should be somewhere by the DJ console on the dance floor.” Daichi replies, a warm smile directed to Iwaizumi. Fancy meeting other friends at the club, Tsukishima thinks. But with Sugawara as a mutual, it's not surprising, seeing as his senior is well-liked by many.

“Oya oya? Your friends, Oikawa?”

There it is. The deep sounding voice that Tsukishima has been trying very hard not to think about this whole entire time. He lifts his head up from looking at his fingers, his eyes meeting hazel orbs and a cat-like grin.

“Kuroo Tetsurou. Nice to meet you tonight.” Kuroo smirks. “I’m so sorry to have bumped into you before, if you’d like I could buy you a drink to make it up to you.”

Tsukishima hesitates. It is not like he is obliged to give his name to a random stranger, even if he is friends with Sugawara and Daichi’s friends. Who said he has to be sociable at the club? In school he is known for being the science department’s resident ice queen. It's easy for him to uphold that reputation in the club too. Right, let’s go with ignoring this handsome stranger and his extended hands, Tsukishima thinks.

Daichi looks at him questioningly, as if waiting for his introduction too, “Tsukishima? What’s up?”

“Ah, Tsukishima. Mind if I call you Tsukki?” Kuroo grins.

“Do not call me Tsukki.” Tsukishima retorts, standing up from the seat and turning to Daichi. “I’ll go take a breather, Daichi.”

“A breather? Let me join you Tsukki!”

Before Kuroo could tag along, grey and black streaks of hair come up beside him, “KUROOO! Come on get’s get some shots! I’ll get you a blowjob!”

Thankful for the distraction, Tsukishima heads for the washroom.

* * *

“Bo! You totally ruined my chances with my golden boy! And what the hell, I don’t want a blow from you!”

“NO NO! You’ve got to listen, so there’s this drink called the blowjob and it-- Huh? Oh shit, I’m so sorry man I totally did not mean to do it I-“ Bokuto rambles, just before Akaashi comes up and places a palm on the man’s shoulder. “Kuroo-san, I’m terribly sorry but Kou was too excited I couldn’t stop him.”

Shoulders slumped, Kuroo tries to find a fluffy blonde head in the club, but there was no one fitting that description.

“Nah, it’s all right bro. I’ll just head back to the table.” Kuroo laments. “So, what’s with this blowjob you’re talking about?”

* * *

The sound of running water comes to a stop as Tsukishima dries his hand with a paper towel. He rearranges his hair in the mirror before stepping back out into the crowd.

~~‘Go’~~ [(song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4SDkcVBd7h5VUZUbpoQE8b?si=aBllTQGGT0q9rtPwUGJ3DA))

The beat drops and hundreds of partygoers start bouncing and raising their arms up in the air. By this late into the night, most patrons here at the club would be at a certain level of intoxication, and it doesn’t help that most of them do not care about who is coming through, or who they bump into. If he was anymore inebriated, he wouldn’t have minded the physical contact with strangers bumping into him, but he is not tipsy enough to not care about his surroundings.

Just as the table was starting to come into view, a voice he does not want to recall immobilizes him.

“Kei?”

Tsukishima turns his attention to the person who called his name. Those brown eyes and chestnut hair, the one person he tried so much to avoid the past year, the person who threw him into the dark abyss, the person he laid his heart out to, the person who trampled on it as he walked out the door.

Tsukishima could feel it. The cold started to envelop him, the clubs starts freezing and he feels the oxygen getting sucked out of him. Unable to speak, a lump forms in his throat and his stomach lurches. He bolts for the entrance and out of the club.

* * *

“Hey, I’mma go get a quick smoke outside.”

Kuroo grabbed his cigarette box from the table and started to stand up, headed for the entrance.

“You do know that you should quit lighting up those nasty little sticks right, bro?” Bokuto voices his concern over the music. This isn’t the first time Bokuto has tried to convince him to stop. He knows it isn’t the best habit, the best coping mechanism, but now he’s hooked and he is not about to go back to experiencing cold turkey – that was a painful experience he does not want to go through all over again – thus he raises his arm acknowledging Bokuto’s comment while he continues forward to the exit.

Kuroo positions himself against the wall, lights up a stick and blows smoke up into the humid night sky. He could make out the faint beat of Martin Garrix and Bonn’s High on Life playing in the club and his feet tapped to the beat reflexively while the song plays itself in his head. Losing himself in his mind, a soft thud in the dark alley on his right distracted him from the music. Maybe it’s a cat, he thought, moving in for a closer look. What he didn’t expect to see was his beautiful Tsukishima, cowering in a corner between boxes, his lengthy form curled up into small frame, cigarette box open and cigarettes - both unlit and extinguished - scattered over the floor.

“Tsuk-Tsukishima..?”

Kuroo stutters. He couldn’t believe, doesn’t want to believe that this is the same person who sent electric shocks down his spine hours before. What happened during the time the last interacted and now? Kuroo couldn’t fathom what could have broke Tsukishima like this. He threw his cigarette away, not caring if it was a waste; reached out towards Tsukishima. However, Tsukishima retreated further into his own shell, using his arms to sandwich his head, and started fisting his fingers in his hair as uncontrollable sobs break out.

“Hey, no, Tsukki, it’s okay. You’re safe now, I won’t harm you.”

Kuroo tried reaching out gently, slowly trying to get Tsukishima to acknowledge his presence beside him and moved closer to the taller. Being this close to him, Kuroo could see the way Tsukishima’s body is convulsing, how short his breaths are, almost as if he’s gasping for air. The golden glow in his amber eyes are now gone, replaced with a glassy veil; as Tsukishima gets lost in his own thoughts. What seem to be minutes felt like hours, as Kuroo sat in front of Tsukishima, waiting for the latter to accept his contact. As much as he wants to help, Kuroo will not touch Tsukishima or pressure him to open up, he knows better than to scare or surprise someone when they are under attack. Troubled, Kuroo sighs.

“Tsukki, give me a minute or two all right? I’ll be back. I promise.”

No response.

“I promise I’ll be back for you. I’ll leave my wallet and cigarettes here, I’ll be right back.”

As his legs pushed him up, Kuroo felt a tug on his jacket. Tsukishima, looking up at him with those glassy amber eyes, face covered in tears and fingers trembling, oh how Kuroo just wanted to give him a hug and tell him everything is going to be all right, and to protect him from whatever, or whoever that made him this way, that took away the light from those amber eyes.

“All right, I’ll stay. I’ll be here Tsukki. I won’t go anywhere.”

The whole time, Tsukishima does not let go of his grip on Kuroo’s jacket, despite his shaky fingers losing its grip.

When his sobs get lesser, Kuroo took a chance and asked,

“Hey, Tsukki, is it all right if I touched you?”

A blink. Kuroo took that as a sign from Tsukishima that it was all right for him to initiate contact. Kuroo lifted his undershirt to wipe the tears from Tsukishima’s face. He gently uses his left hand to cradle Tsukishima’s cheek, while his right dabs at the boy’s face. Slowly, he sits back down after wiping Tsukishima’s face, lifting his hand to pet the boy’s fluffy golden hair.

“Tsukki, or uhm, Tsukishima. If you’d prefer that.”

Kuroo sheepishly said, afraid that pushing the blonde right now would backfire on him.

“I’m here if you want to talk it out. If you want to share.”

Silence, apart from the loud bass coming from the club.

Resigned, Kuroo sighs and continues to pat Tsukishima on the head. He takes out his phone to send a quick text to Akaashi – believing that he would be the only one still sane and sober – letting him know where he’s at.

“K-K-Ku-Kuroo.”

Kuroo’s eyes shot up from his phone just as his fingers stop typing. Did Tsukishima just call him? He wonders, with the boy in front of him hanging his head low, he wonders if it was his imagination. He makes a soft humming noise to let Tsukishima know he has his attention. They stayed like this for a while; with Kuroo looking at Tsukishima, and Tsukishima looking at the cigarettes scattered on the ground. Finally, Tsukishima looks up, right into those hazel eyes and Kuroo could see his lips trembling. Unable to control himself any longer, Kuroo goes in to give Tsukishima a hug.

“I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable, Tsukki. But I can’t bear to see you like this.”

He takes a deep breath and continues, “I know we’ve only just met, and we didn’t even have a proper conversation lasting more than 3 sentences, but it pains me to see you like this. I won’t ask what happened, or why you’re outside smoking almost half a pack of cigarettes, but I want you to know, that I care about you. It might sound crazy right now but I really do, Tsukki. I really do. It’s not because you’re a friend of my friend, but its because you, for some reason caught my attention and I seem to have my breath stolen by you.”

Kuroo feels Tsukishima slacking in his arms.

“I don’t know what you’ve been through, and you seem like you may not like the way I am and I am sorry for pushing you, trying to act too friendly with you despite knowing your name only hours before and---”

Tsukishima’s hands tighten around the back of Kuroo’s jacket.

“Kuroo-san. Please, thank you.”

Tsukishima pulls back to look Kuroo in the face. _At least a little bit of the light is coming back into his eyes right now,_ Kuroo thinks.

“I appreciate you being here for me…. I just… I can’t tell you what’s going on but I am grateful for you being here.”

Tsukishima all but mumbled it, but it was clear enough for Kuroo to hear, and he’ll take whatever appreciation and thanks that Tsukishima is giving. His facial muscles tremble as he tries to hold his smile.

“I know we’re strangers but-“

At the background, the music continues.

~~‘Searching for something I’ve never found.~~

~~My love for you.. My love for you, is so strong’ ([song](https://open.spotify.com/track/3ActcmE8M7DpBHQiRFSx5G?si=NE_7_25ITV6A7AOP3-qzyA))~~

“Tsukki, do you want to bail?”

“Do I want to what?”

“Bail. Do you want to just—shit. Do you want to come with me and leave this all behind?”

Tsukishima looks Kuroo in the eye, dumbfounded. This devilishly handsome is practically a stranger and yet he’s asking if Tsukishima would like to follow him? Strangely enough, Tsukishima feels a warm and safe presence when he’s with Kuroo. He’ll admit (to himself, at least), that he was attracted to Kuroo when he bumped into the guy at the start, but to follow him after hours of just knowing his name?

“Now now, stop thinking so much, Tsukki!”

“Don’t call me that…”

“We should go for a walk on this night! I’ll sing for you by the river, and then send you home by the break of dawn! I promise you an adventure!”

Despite feeling safe like he could trust him, Tsukishima still has his doubts. Could he really trust this bed-headed man? Well, at least Kuroo wasn’t someone who tried to get him out of his mind with toxic positivity, at least Kuroo respected his boundaries and gave him personal space to collect himself, all the while staying beside him, even though he has friends back in the club and people throwing themselves at him.

“I swear I’m not a bad person!”

“But that’s what all bad people say…”

Tsukishima never would have thought that this night would be a life-changer, he never would have thought he would meet a person like Kuroo. He calculated the probability of meeting his ex here at the club, but he never expected Kuroo. Yamaguchi was always telling him to go have fun and take a break. So scrap that, he’s betting on Kuroo. He’s betting on his guts, trusting his guts instead of logic this time around – meaning he has to trust Kuroo too.

“Let’s go.”

At that instance, Kuroo’s smile was so blinding that Tsukishima had to squint his eyes.

“Let’s tell the rest that we’re leaving first shall we? I’ll head to mine and you head to yours, I’ll meet you at your table!” Kuroo suggested. With that, Kuroo extended his hand towards Tsukishima, and following his gut feeling, chasing this feeling of warmth and comfort, Tsukishima places his pale hands into the hands of strong, tanned and calloused hands, as the former leads him back to the club entrance.

* * *

“Bo!” Kuroo tries to catch the attention of his best friend, but it seems like a futile effort, with Bokuto singing at the top of his lungs with Oikawa. Akaashi and Iwaizumi gave him a look, but before anyone could say anything else,

“Hey, I’m leaving first I’ve got something to do” Kuroo admits.

“WAIT WHAT?”

Finally, Bokuto notices him standing there, but the man is intoxicated and confused at the whole situation.

“I’m bringing Tsukki out for a night date”

“OH HELL YEAH! SCORE BRO YOU GON’ GET SOME SMASHING TONIGHT”

“No, Bo. Please, it’s not what you think.”

Kuroo looks towards Akaashi for help. Akaashi, with his unreadable expression analysing the situation, nods and asks Kuroo to be on his way.

“NO WAI- KEIJIII WHY’D CHA’ LET HIM GOooO”

* * *

“Tsukki!!”

“Tsukishima!!! You’ve missed out!!”

Tsukishima was welcomed back to the table by Yamaguchi and Hinata, Kageyama acknowledging his presence with a nod. Sugawara and Daichi wasn’t at the table, and _perhaps on the dance floor_ , he thought.

“Yamaguchi, I’m leaving first.”

“Wha-? Tsukki? Are you all right?”

Noticing his friend’s puffy eyes, Yamaguchi frowns and touches Tsukishima’s forearm. At that moment, Kuroo shows up with his grin and Sugawara with him.

“Aye Kuroo! I see you’ve met Tsukishima!”

Tsukishima closed his eyes, cursing himself, looking at a confused Yamaguchi.

“I’m leaving with Kuroo-san”

Immediately, Yamaguchi’s eyes widen with panic and he sat up straight to say something to protest, but before he could, Tsukishima said,

“It’s all right, Tadashi.”

Tsukishima never uses his given name unless it’s something serious.

“Kuroo-san is not a bad person. I… Have some business with him”

Yamaguchi’s face turns into one of horror.

“No! Stop that Tadashi! It’s not what you’re thinking,” Tsukishima pleads with his eyes. “I promise I’ll call you tomorrow to explain everything. Please?”

“All right Tsukki. Stay safe.” Yamaguchi turns toward Kuroo, and with a silent threat, “Kuroo-san, I’m trusting you with this.”

Before Kuroo and Tsukishima could turn around towards the exit, a head of chestnut hair approaches the table. Yamaguchi and Hinata’s eyes grew wide in that moment, and Kageyama tenses, as if preparing to pounce. Tsukishima’s eyes caught the movement in his right vision, and he starts hyperventilating.

“Tsukki!”

The moment he noticed Tsukishima’s breathing hitch and arms shaking, Kuroo turns to face the new face that walked up to the table. Looking at the way everyone is looking at this person, and the way Tsukishima reacted, he assumed this person wasn’t a friend of theirs. Without thinking, Kuroo grabs Tsukishima’s left hand and pulled him towards the exit.

He could feel the pale hands shaking in his grip, and oh what he’d do to make the shaking stop. To provide a safe place for the blonde to let all his feelings out.

~~I remember how we used to be free…~~

~~Tonight we run wild! ([song](https://open.spotify.com/track/25dl9vcAJ9F6D6K35I3Nbw?si=lOBR6fFeRVmybYPy0w_kdQ))~~

This was it, they were nearing the exit.

~~Tonight we run wild!~~

Feeling the humid night air rush into their faces felt like a liberation for Tsukishima. He looks down to the hand encasing his, at the broad shoulders leading the way. He turns back and sees the club entrance grow smaller and smaller.

~~See how your eyes reflect the moon, how your instincts come back~~ ~~to life.~~

“C’mon, Tsukki! The night’s still young!”

Tsukishima turns back to face the handsome face where the voice came from. Kuroo is grinning widely at him while pulling him along and running into the streets.

~~Tonight we run wild!~~

Tsukishima has never felt so young and free in a long while.

A smile slowly spreads across his face.

_Perhaps, things would be okay if I try to trust Kuroo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic!! Sorry if this disappointed any of you orz (╥﹏╥)  
> I just really wanted to expand on my idea of Kuroo pulling a nervous Tsukki out of the club like a hero as the run into the night, like a knight and his princess (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ
> 
> I have drabbles in my notes on my phone, but I am a professional procrastinator so I may or may not elaborate on Tsukki's past relationship, and how his relationship with Kuroo blossoms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that came from listening to a song so I'm not sure whether I want to expand on it, though it's having a great time partying and playing with my imagination in my head :')
> 
> Scream krtsk with me on Twitter and Instagram @ruichlu4 !


End file.
